Brother Back From The Dead
by Taiora Love
Summary: Sora had lost all her brothers and also her father. What would happen if she finds out that her brother is alive and is now the cause of the Digiworlds new pain! ***YAY! I MADE THIS STORY TAIORA!!!***
1. Sora's Trip To Camp!

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, you got it?

This takes place after the episode of Ken's Secret, but Ken doesn't runs away to the Digiworld right away.

  
Sora Takenouchi had always had a rough life. When she had reached the age of ten she had already had her father and both brothers die.

Her father, Paul Takenouchi, was the best man you could ever meet and he loved his three children and his wife with all his heart. Mr. Takenouchi had a soul of a child and was loved by all throughout his lifetime. When he was in school he was the best basketball player around. He's name became famous around Japan. After Mr. Takenouchi married a girl he meant in college, he quit basketball and bought a company that designs and make items such as clothes, toys, and jewelry.

After each of his kids where born he had designed and made a special necklace for each one of them. There where only three ever made. It was a color circle that had Takenouchi written on one side and on the flip side was the first and middle name of the child. 

But sadly they discover that Mr. Takenouchi had an incurable disease. It soon killed him when Sora was only three.

The next to pass on was Sora's younger brother, Ken. He had just turned four at the time. Ken was the baby of the family and admire his older sister, Sora, so much! He tried his best to look good in her eyes by showing off. But one day he showed off way too much off!

The Takenouchi's went out for a hike on a mountain. Sora and Ken went ahead while their older brother stayed behind to help out their mother. Then Ken started to walk near the cliff.

"Lookie Sora at what I can do!" Young Ken cried out.

"Oh goodness, Ken that's dangerous, get over here!" Sora commanded. Ken did as he was told. He was starting to walk away from the cliff but he slipped on a loose rock. This caused Ken to go backwards and fall off the cliff. Sora managed to grab onto her brother's hand. Ken's face was full of fear.

"Don't let me go, Sora!"

"Ken, hold on!" But Sora was only a little girl and wasn't able to hang on that long.

Ken slipped out of Sora's hand and landed in a bunch of trees.

"NO! NO! KEN! NO!" Sora cried out.

They never found Ken's body. They just amused that a bear or something had gotten him. Sora had always blamed herself for the cause of his death. She was the one who let him go.

The last one to leave Sora was Tobias. Tobias was seven-teen and a senior in high school. Tobias or Toby was a lot like his dad. He was a great basketball player and all the people love Toby. Toby was always busy with some plans but he always made time to spend with his little sister Sora who he loved most in this world.

One day, Toby went to a party like he usually does on Fridays. But there where alcohol at the party. There was a fight with between two friends, one being Toby's friend. The other guy (who was drunk) got out a gun and was about to shoot him but Toby got in the way of protecting his friend. The bullet hit him and also killed him.

Sora was only ten at the time and when she heard that one more person died in her life, she almost couldn't take it. Now there was only Sora and her mother left.

**********************************************************************************

Sora was all excited about going to soccer camp. Especially with Tai. The thought of Tai had always put a smile on her face. Sora had been in love with Tai since as long as she could remember. She was all ready done packing when the phone rang.

"Hello, This is Sora" she answered it.

"Hey, this is T.K."

"Hiya T.K. Haven't talked to you in a while. I miss you."

"Yeah I know! We've been kinda busy trying to track down the Digimon Emperor! We are still trying to figure out who he is."

"Oh I see, good luck on that. So what's new?"

"Just got home from Davis's soccer game against Ken Ichijouji's team."

"How did that go?"

"Well it went well in the first half but then Ken kicked his butt out there!"

"Oh, poor Davis, what did you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you were all ready for soccer camp."

"Oh Yeah! Tai and I went once a while back and had so much fun. I am happy that we are both going again!" T.K. knew Sora had a crush on Tai just as he was crushing the other Kamiya child, Kari. 

"Well you didn't hear then."

"Here what?"

"Tai's not going."

"WHAT!" Sora yelled out.

"Him and my brother got into some trouble, it's a long story, and so now they have to clean up the damage they did. Tai had to cancel going to camp." All of Sora's hopes had crash.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me. Hey! I have to go before the bus leaves. I'll write you! Good luck with the Digiworld problems!"

"Yeah have fun bye"

Then the next day the group found out that Ken was the Digimon Emperor. They all decided to go to his house. The kids found and went to his apartment. Davis knocked at the door and Mrs. Ichijouji answered it.

"Why hello!" she said after she open the door.

"Hi my name is Davis and I just played Ken's team at soccer a couple days ago. Well he told me that he would give some lessons to improve my awesome skills, which don't need that much improving. But anyways is Ken home so I can ask him when he will give me those lessons."

"Sorry, but he is gone to go to some soccer camp for a while." T.K.'s face turned all pale.

"Did he go to the Koyo's Soccer Camp?" T.K. asked.

"Why yes, that's the name of it." 'Oh my! Sora!'

"Ok thanks, we got to get going! Bye!" T.K. ramble on as he dragged them all out of there.

"Ow! T.K., not so hard! What is wrong with you?" Yolei complained once they were away from the apartment.

"Ken is at the same place that Sora is at! And Sora doesn't know anything about him! Sora could be in some kinda of danger!"

"T.P. doesn't over exaggerate!" Davis said, "Why are you so worry, is it because you love her! Ha! That's it! And I thought you were after my Kari…Ow! Hey!" Kari had stepped on his foot.

"You don't understand how much Sora means to T.K. He thinks of her as his own sister! Now show some sympathy!" Kari whispered. "Is there any way to contact her?" she said to T.K.

T.K. just shook his head.

"Well don't worry T.K. we'll figure something out!" Cody stated.

**********************************************************************************

'Blast those kids!' Ken was thinking of a way to get rid of them the whole way there. He had just enter the lobby where they where to be told what cabins they where to be at. All around him he could hear:

"Oh my heavens! That's Ken Ichijouji" and "Oh how cute is he!" They all made him sick! He would even be caught dead hanging around them. 

As he looked around the room he spotted a familiar face. She had auburn shoulder length hair and crimson eyes. He recognized her right away! That was one of them. She was the Digidestin of Love.

"He he! I know how valuable she is to the others like her! Hmm I get to have some fun and get my pay back on those Digipests!

__

TBC

Ok you probably have a good clue on where I am getting at! I don't care! I am still going to continue. I just come up with the oddest ideas no? Well please review and maybe I'll put more up sooner! ^_^


	2. The Discovery

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.**

The kids were to report to the front desk to figure out their rooms at were they are to stay at.  Two kids were assigned per room.  Ken thought this was an excellent chance to get the digidestined girl alone.  Ken went up to the woman at the front desk.

            "Excuse me, miss but the room you assigned me has a rat in it."

            "Eww!  Don't worry, Mr. Ichijouji, I'll take care of it," and she left her seat at the computer.

            "Now let see."  Ken sat at the computer typing away.

            "Sora Takenouchi, she is assigned to room B12.  Well, then lets switch roommates."  Ken was all done by the time the lady came back to her desk.

            Sora had a lot of her friends there at soccer camp but she was still quite depressed that Tai wasn't able to make it.

            "We are now assigning players with their last name's starting with T now!"  Sora waited in line until it was her turn.

            "Name?"          

            "Takenouchi, Sora."

            "Ok, Miss Takenouchi, it says that your room is E22."

            "Thank you."

            Sora rambled through the hallway with her big, dark-green, duffle bag.

            "E17, E18, E19, E20, E21, here it is E2."

            Sora turned the knob and enter her room.  She saw two beds. One was empty and the other one had a boy on it. Sora recognized the boy immediately from T.V.  But Sora tried to remain clam.  She was sharing a room with Ken Ichijouji!  Boy, Tai would be jealous for sure!  She walked over towards the empty bed, setting her over-weight bag on top of it.

            "Hello, Sora." The sound of Ken's voice sent chills up her back.

            "How do you know my name?"  Ken got up out of the bed and gave the girl one of his evil smirks.  But something caught his eye.  There on Sora's bag was a necklace that was quite similar to his.  He had never seen any that looked like his.

            "What is that?"  He slowly pointed to the necklace tied onto the bag.   Ken was in a cold sweat and was as white as a ghost.  Ken didn't know why but there was something about the two necklaces.  Sora turned around to untie the necklace.

            "A necklace that my dad made for me a long time ago."

            "Your dad made it?"

            "Yes, this and two others for my brothers.  They each have our names.  There are no others like them. Only three."

            "Are you sure that there are only three?"

            "Yes, why?"  Ken reached underneath his shirt and pulled out his necklace.  Sora examined it.

            "This is the one that my dad made for my younger brother…Ken."  The name came out in a whisper.  Sora looked into Ken's eyes.

            'Could it be?  There is no way!'  But his eyes did look like the eyes of what she'd remember of her younger brother.  Ken kept on rambling in his mind.  What the hell does this mean?  But since he was thinking about it, his parents never revealed anything about his birth.  No birth certificates.  No baby pictures.  Nothing!

            "How…do…you…have this?"  Sora could barely talk.  As if she seen a ghost.

            "I've had it for as long as I can remember."  'But what do I remember?'

            "You couldn't be my brother.  He died!"  Sora was crying now, as she was now starting to put the pieces together.

            "Plus, you have your family!"

            "I don't know about that."

            "What do you mean!"  She was really losing it.

            "Have you ever seen your birth certificate?  I haven't.  And whenever I ask my parents about it they change the subject."

            "This doesn't make sense."

            'I can't be her brother!  She is one of those dirty digidestined!"

            "May I see your back?"

            "For what?"

            "I remember that my brother had a star-shaped birthmark on his upper left shoulder."  Ken removed his shirt and there it was.  A star mark on his shoulder.

            "What's going on?"  Sora said in a whisper.

            "All players meet in the West field.  Repeat.  All players meet in the West field."  A voice over the intercom.

            "We better go."

            "Yeah."  But Ken wasn't going to the field.  He raced to the nearest computer with no one around.

            "Digiport open!" he held out his black digivice toward the computer.

            "Hello, Master!  I thought you were at soccer camp!"  Wormmon welcomed the Digimon emperor.  But Ken just walked past him to go sit on his chair.

            'What does this mean?'

            "Master?"

            "Silence!  What does this mean?!"  Imagines went flashing through his head.  He was in a bed.  He was bumped and bruised everywhere.  He was covered up with bandages like a mummy.   This was years ago.  There were two people sitting beside the bed.   The people were the ones Ken had been calling mother and father for the past years.  But to this younger Ken they were strangers.  In the little boys eyes were fear.  He didn't feel safe.  He didn't fell safe without her.

            "Aahh!"

            "What's the matter, Master?"

            "Sora…Sora where are you?"  called a meek Ken.

            "What do you want?"  asked Mrs. Ichijouji, "Mommy, will get it for you."

            "Sora, I want Sora!"

            "I was calling her."

            "Calling who, master?"

            "I remember calling her name for weeks.  I didn't know why but I was.  But I know the reason now!  But it cannot be true.  I won't accept it!"

            "Accept what?  What are you talking about?"  And with that, the Digimon emperor set off to work on a plan.  A plan to get rid of his sister and the rest of the digidestined.

_Sorry for the Long wait.  I had some problems I had to deal with! Please review!_


	3. Another Secret Out!

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.**

***Two Weeks Later***

            Tai pushed his way through the high school.  Pushing the crowds of people out of the way.  He finally spotted her.  Right there were she always was every morning.  

            "Hey, Sora!"  Sora turned away from her locker and gave Tai a weak smile.

            "What's wrong?  You look stress.  Soccer camp wasn't fun this year?"  Tai said as leaned against the locker next to Sora's.  Sora then gave Tai a punch in the gut. 

            "Oww…what was that for," he said while holding his stomach.

            "That's for leaving me all alone at soccer camp.  Why did you and Matt have to do stupid things when you know you'll get caught?"

            "Because its fun," Tai said with a smile.

            "What did you two do anyways that you had to stay and clean up?"

            "Let's just say some people don't appreciate well done art when they see it."  Sora laughed.  Then Tai got all serious.

            "Hey, Sora do you remember when we were ten when we use to play at this old tree in the park?"  Sora stood in thought for a couple of minutes.

            "The one that has our initials engraved in it?"

            "Yes that one!  I was wondering if you could meet me there at that tree at six."

            "For what?"  Tai shrugged his shoulders.

            "For old time sake. Plus, I need to talk to you."  The bell rang.  "Come on we're going to be late.  You'll meet me?"  Sora nodded in agreement.  "Cool, see you later."

            It was a long day for the first day back to school for Sora.  Soccer camp would have been fun if only she didn't find out that her brother was not really dead to begin with.  All those years of torturing herself saying that she let him go and fall, for nothing.  But the boy is so cold.  'Why?' Sora wondered.  It was weird.  Ken left home early from camp since he never showed up to their room.  She would of as well.

            Sora had tennis after school.  After she was all done, she was putting her things away.

            "Hey Sora."  Sora turned around to see T.K. right behind her.

            "Hiya T.K."  T.K. gave her a huge hug; there were tears down his eyes. 

            "Sora, I'm so glad that you're alright.  I was so worried."  Sora patted T.K. in the back.

            "Why?  I only went to soccer camp for two weeks."

            "Sora, there's something I have to up-date you on."  They started walking home.        

            "We figured out who the Digimon Emperor was."  Sora eyes widen.

            "Really, who is it?"

            "Believe this or not but the Digimon Emperor is that one boy Ken Ichijouji."  Sora stopped walking, as well as T.K.

            "Are you sure?" Sora whispered.  T.K. nodded.

            "Yes.  That's why I was so happy to see you.  We went over to the Ichijouji's and found out that he went to the same soccer camp as you.  I was scared that he'd recognized you as a digidestined."  Sora put her hands on T.K.'s shoulders.

            "But T.K., Are you sure?"  Sora stared straight into his eyes.

            "Yes, we're all sure."  Tears flowed down Sora's cheek.

            "No! It cannot be.  It can't!"  Sora then ran towards home leaving T.K. behind.

            "What's wrong with her?" T.K. said out loud to himself.

            Sora went home and started crying on her bed.  Her life was a damn soap opera.  How could it get worst?  First she finds out that her brother is alive after all these years.  Then she finds out that he's the enemy that their fighting.  The enemy they have to destroy and get rid off.  But how could she?  Sora then looked over to her alarm clock.  It read 6:04. 

            'Oh, shoot!  Tai!  I forgot about Tai!"  She ran as fast as she could towards the park.  She went up the hill, towards the tree. She saw Tai facing his back at her.

            "Tai!" she said when she reached him.  He turned around with a smile.

            "About time.  I was getting worried."

            "Sorry, I kinda forgot," Sora said all out of breath, "I had a lot on my mind."

            "That's ok.  As long as you made it I'm glad.  Come let's sit against our tree."  Tai took her hand and led her to the tree huge oak tree.  On that hill they had a perfect view of the whole city. For some reason, Sora just forgot all her problems since she was around Tai.

            "I can't believe it's still there," Sora said as she scanned the tree.  Tai looked up to where she was looking at and smiled. 

            "Yeah."   The tree was engraved years ago.  The two barely learned how to write.  Craved into the tree were _T.K. + S.T. Together 4-ever.  _The two just sat there in silence as they looked over the view.  The sun was slowly setting and the sight was spectacular.

            "Sora?"  Tai whispered.

            "Yes, Tai?"  She looked up at the boy.

            "There something I need to tell you and I can't live another day without letting it out."

            "Ok, what?"  Tai let out a deep sigh.

            "Sora, we've been friends for the longest time.  Even though we've gotten into our share of fights, we manage to still stay best friends.  As each day pass, I felt that we grew closer to each other.  I also grew stronger feelings.  I noticed the great things about you.  You're smart, kind, a great listener, and very beautiful.  I could go on and on.  Sora, I've never felt like this towards anyone before.  That's because I love you."  Tai calmly said looking into Sora's eyes.  Sora's heart was racing.  'Did he just say what I think said?  Did he say he loved me?' 

            "Really?"  Sora asked with a smile.

            "Yes, Sora.  You're the first thing I think about when I get up and the last thing before I go to bed."

            "Oh, Tai.  I didn't think you felt like that!  I love too.  I have loved you for the longest time!"  Tai smiled.  Tai was so afraid about Sora not feeling the way he did.  Tai slowly put his head down as Sora raised hers.  Their lips met one another.  Both of them felt charges through their body.  They were meant to be.  

They stayed at their tree for the rest of the evening in each others arms.  Then Tai walked his new girlfriend home.

**_Hey I know this didn't have much of Ken in it but I needed to get Tai and Sora together.  It's really important for my plot later on.  So, YAY!  I made it a Taiora! I'm so happy ^_^!  Please review and yes I know its short!_**  


	4. Plotting Against Ken

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon!_

Sora stared up at the clouds passing by the blue sky.  She closed her eyes as she felt the cool wind.  

            "You're so beautiful."  Tai stroked her hair as he lay beside her.  Sora gave him a small smile with her lips that were very red from Tai pressing he's lips against hers.  Tai got up and kissed his girlfriend once again, very deeply.  Sora put her hands on the back of his head pulling Tai harder into her.  Tai laid he's hand on her waist.  As they once again began to make-out, a beeping sound was coming from Tai's bag.

            "Shit!"  Tai cursed as he pulled away from his love.  He went over to his duffle bag and began searching through the clutter.  Sora laughed as Tai as was getting frustrated as he removed useless junk from his bag.  Finally he pulled out his         D-terminal.  He opened it and he saw one new piece of mail.

            "It's from Kari."

            "What does she want?"  Tai opened the mail and read through the letter.  Tai face turned all pale and then to frustration.  Sora came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  

            "What's wrong, Tai?"

            "It's Agumon.  The Digimon Emperor has taking him.  I need to go to the digital world to save him."  Tai started to pack up his things again.

            "Do you want me to come?"  Tai shook his head.

            "No, I can handle it.  You go home.  I'll call you when I get home."  Tai gave her a kiss good-bye and dashed off leaving Sora behind.  Sora stared up at the sky once more.  She then took a deep sigh.  

            'Maybe it is better, that I don't go.  I don't think I would be much help.  How can I fight him?  How can I fight my own brother?

            The phone rang.  Sora was on her bed doing some thinking.  It was getting kind of late but she couldn't sleep.  

            "Sora! Phone!  It's Tai!" her mother yelled out to her.  Sora went to got get the cordless phone and went back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

            "Hi, Tai."

            "Hey."

            "You sound a little beat up," Sora said as she lay down again on her bed.

            "I am a little.  It was a tough getting Agumon back."

            "But you did, didn't you?"

            "Yes of course.  That damn Digimon Emperor doesn't know who is messing with."  Sora's eyes were in pain.  

            "Uh huh."  Was all she was able to get out.

            "Hey, Sor, I know it's late but all I wanted to call you for was to tell you that all of us Digidestined are going over to Izzy's after school.  We really need to discuss our game plan to defeat Ken."

            "Ok, I'll be there after tennis."

            "Great, ok, I'll let you get to bed.  Good night, I love you."

            "I love you, too.  Night."  Sora hung up the phone.

            'Why does my life have to be so difficult?!  We are all going to gang up on my brother.  I don't think I'll be able to do that!'  

            "Those pest kids ruined my plans again!"  Ken was in his lair with Wormmon at his feet.

            "Maybe they just got lucky, master."

            "Humph!  I just have to play harder!  Just a little bit more rough."  Ken smiled.

            "Oh no master what are you planning?"

            "Just wait and see. Ha ha!  Just wait and see.   It will be so grand!!!"

~Next Day~

            All the digidestined met at Izzy's in the afternoon, just as they planned on doing.   Matt was the last one to get there due to rehearsal.

            "Hey guys sorry I'm late."

            "It's about time, now can we start!" Davis jumped up.

            "Sure thing guys."  Izzy stood up in front of everyone.  "First thing is, we need a plan."  

             "What do you mean?  We already have a plan.  Crush the Digimon Emperor, Ken, to the ground," Yolei shouted.

            "Yeah but Yolei you know it won't be that simple."  T.K. said.  Yolei crossed her arms.

            "Maybe the best bet is to find his base?"  Joe asked.

            "Yeah, that makes sense."  Kari looked over at Tai.

            "We should start scouting around the digital world to try our best to find out were Ken is located."  Tai said.

            "Yeah, we should all look so we can cover more ground," stated Cody.

            "And then when we do find the base, we can attack!"  Yolei yelled rising her fist in the air.

            Sora couldn't hear much about what was going on.  She was too deep in thought.  How do they except her to plot against her own brother?  It was too hard on her.

            "Let's go tomorrow after school, it's the first time I don't have rehearsal."

            "Sounds like a plan, Matt.  Can all of you make it?" Tai looked around the room.   All of "I can" and "Sure" came from all the kids except Joe and Sora.

            "Sorry guys, but I have an exam tomorrow that I can't afford to miss.  You can go on without me." Joe said with a depressed face.

            "How about you, Sora?"  Tai held her hand.  Sora was still in deep thought.  "Sora?"

            "Huh, what?"

            "Can you do it?"

            "Do what?" Tai sighed.

            "Come with us tomorrow to the digiworld."

            "For what?"  

            "To find the Digimon Emperor and fight him before he finds us!"  A tear rolled down Sora's cheek.

            "I can't do it."  Sora whispered.  Sora got up, with tears coming out of her eyes, and started to leave the room until Tai grabbed a hold of her arm.

            "Sora, baby, what's wrong?"  Tai put his hands on her shoulders.  Sora shook her head.

            "I can't do it.  Sorry, I'm on your side but I can't fight him.  I can't fight Ken!"  Tai looked at her with confusing.  Sora pulled away from Tai and left to go home, leaving everyone in the room.

            "What's wrong with her, Tai?"  His sister came up beside him.  Tai just shook his head.

            "I don't know, Kari.  I think something is bothering her."

            "She has been acting weird lately."  Tai and Kari turned to T.K. "Every time I mention Ken she gets all freaked out and depressed and takes off on me."

            "She's keeping something and it's obviously bothering her!  Why doesn't she tell me so I can help her?"  Tai slammed the wall with his fist.  "Some boyfriend I am.  She doesn't even trust me with her problems."

            "Tai, just let her alone for awhile.  I'm sure she'll eventually tell us what's going on.  Just give her some space for now."

            "Yeah, you're right Kari."

            "So, are we going tomorrow?"  Davis asked.  Tai nodded

            "We'll meet here, tomorrow, bright and early!"

            'I can't believe I did that.  Poor Tai.'  Sora was home on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. 

            'I'm a digidestined!  I'm supposed to be there for the team.  But I can't shake this feeling off.  I have to get rid of this feeling so I won't be bother.  And there's only one way to do it.'  Sora reached over to the phone and dialed on it.  After a couple rings, there was an answer on the other line.

            "Hello?"

            "Hello, T.K. It's Sora."

            "Hi, Sora.  How's it going?"

            "Ok.  T.K. I need a favor from you.  Can you come over right away?"

            "Sure, I'll be right over."  Sora hung up the phone.

T.K. arrived only about fifteen minuets after they've hung up.  Sora greeted him when he got there.  

            "So what was the favor you wanted me to do?"

            "Can I see the D-3?"

            "Ok, sure," T.K. gave her a confused looked.  He took the D-3 off his belt and handed it to her.

            "Thanks," Sora went to her room with T.K. following her.  Sora turned around.

            "Hey T.K.!  I left the stove on.  Can you go and turn it off for me?"  Like the proper gentleman he was, T.K. did what he was asked.  When he returned to Sora's room, she was no where in sight.

            "Sora…" he then noticed he's green D-3 on the ground and the computer on.  T.K. then put two and two together.

            "Shit!  Tai's not going to be happy to hear this."  He then grabbed his D-3, left the apartment, and raced home."

_Okay another lousy chapter done by me!  Hee hee!  But hey I got it out didn't I?  Get me credit!  Lol!  Now please since you've already read, please review and I'll love you forever!!!  ^_~  ~Goldfishes~_


End file.
